The Mistletoe Sagas DN Angel
by Spring Witch
Summary: A funny anecdote involving Dark, Daisuke, Krad and Satoshi and some Mistletoe. a little late, but dedicated to Christmas 2005!


Welcome to The Mistletoe Saga for Dark, Daisuke, Krad and Satoshi. I was hoping to get this done before Christmas, but now it's 12:38am on New Year's Eve. So, a Belated Merry Christmas to you all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Anger or any related characters.**

* * *

**The Mistletoe Sagas: DN Angel**

"_DAAAAARRRKK!" _Daisuke wailed from inside Dark's head. _"What are you doing!" _he demanded.

"Relax Daisuke; I'm just putting up some mistletoe for when Krad gets here." Dark carolled, looking over his shoulder to where Emiko and Towa were decorating the tree. He grinned cheekily when he saw Daiki and Kosuke watching him with small smiles on their faces as they viewed his antics.

"_Do we really need that much?"_ Daisuke queried.

"Yep, I'm not letting him get away this year!" Dark replied happily.

Daisuke gulped. _"This year" _didn't sound promising. Evidently Dark had been trying this for some time.

The red head sighed. _"Fine, just don't get me into trouble."_ He said resignedly.

"But Daisuke, Creepy Boy will be here! I'll bet you'll be glad it's there then won't you?" Dark said slyly and he could almost feel Daisuke blushing.

Dark had just finished hanging the last piece of the plant when the doorbell rang. Towa ran to get it and on the other side stood Satoshi Hiwatari.

Dark smirked and allowed poor Daisuke to have his body back. "Hey Hiwatari." He said cheerfully, a slight blush on his face.

"Niwa." Satoshi said coolly as he came in.

"Watch out for the mistletoe, Dark's trying to get Krad." Daisuke warned him.

Satoshi smirked. "Is that a fact?" he replied.

Daisuke led the way to his room, and they sat in silence for what seemed like an age, until they heard a piercing female voice and the doorway to his room. "DAISUKE!"

"Huh? Miss Hio?" Daisuke asked.

"Niwa? Are you around?" came twin voices.

"Miss Riku? Miss Risa?" Daisuke was getting worried; it was dangerous to have all that mistletoe around, especially with Mio Hio present.

"This'll be good." Satoshi commented wryly.

Daisuke groaned and hit his head lightly against his bed "Hi everyone!" he said cheerfully.

"DAISUKE!" Mio yelled happily.

"Hey, we're not intruding are we?" Riku asked, "Your mum invited us."

"Huh? Oh no, you're not intruding at all!" Daisuke replied hurriedly. Suddenly, his stomach clenched and his heart plummeted as he remembered all the mistletoe that was hanging in the house. "Uh, I gotta go do something, I'll be right back!" he exclaimed, and dashed out the door. Satoshi smirked to himself; he knew what had Daisuke so worked up, especially now that the girls had showed up.

* * *

Daisuke flew around the room and attempted to remove the offending mistletoe, but to no avail. _"Nice try Daisuke, but I expected something like this to happen so I used my magic to stop you from taking it down until after Christmas."_ Dark cackled. 

"Daaaarrrkk! That's horrible!" Daisuke wailed, but dark merely laughed and settled down to await Krad's appearance.

Dejectedly, Daisuke made his way to the kitchen to bring up as an excuse for running out of the room at such a high speed. He shuddered as he spotted his parents kissing under piece of the dreaded greenery.

"_Well,"_ Dark said sulkily, a little disgruntled. _"At least_ someone's _getting some use out of my handiwork, even if it's not me!"_

"Why don't you catch Risa under it, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Daisuke said briskly, pouring drinks into glasses quickly and efficiently.

"_A good point, my friend." _Dark mused.

Daisuke sighed. "I was kidding." He told him impatiently.

He could feel Dark grinning. _"I wasn't."_ he replied cheekily.

Daisuke groaned and carried the tray up the stairs and into his room. "Sorry it took so long!" he said, more cheerfully than he felt.

He took a step backwards when Mio's eyes began to glint strangely. "Daisuke, can you, like, put the tray down and then go and stand in the doorway?" She asked sweetly, which should've been the warning signal.

But not for poor, dense, little Daisuke Niwa. "Uh, sure." He said. He put the tray down and went back to the doorway.

"NO WAY!" the twins cried together, seeing instantly what was going on with the doorway. Satoshi saw it too, and his eyes narrowed; the only visible sign that he was displeased with this turn in events.

Daisuke realised too late that Dark had put mistletoe in his doorway too, how could he have missed that? He was too late to avoid Mio as she swooped in and kissed him. She moved away and he turned and dashed out the room.

"_Well Daisuke, would you like me to take over?" _Dark asked.

Daisuke fingered the rutile around his neck. "Not really, but the sooner you get this thing with Krad over and done with the sooner I can make the house safe again, so go ahead." He sighed and let Dark take over his body.

When Dark strolled back into the room and leant against the doorframe with a "Come Hither" look on his face, Risa squealed and leapt up. "Mr Dark!" she cried and threw herself at him.

Dark chuckled triumphantly to himself and kissed her. _"That ought to bring Krad out!" _He thought to himself. Daisuke merely sighed and ignored him.

But he hated it when Dark was right. He could see Satoshi clutch his chest before he pushed past Dark and Risa and into the corridor beyond.

The next anyone heard was a clipped, cold voice that was definitely not Hiwatari's. "Dark, let's settle this now!" he demanded.

Dark smirked at the double meaning his sick mind could glean from the blonde Seraphim's words. "With pleasure." He said, and dashed away from Risa and leapt the banister on the stairs, landing lightly on the floor below. Krad followed suit by unfurling his white wings and gliding effortlessly over in pursuit of the black winged kaitou.

Dark laughed to himself as he watched Krad fall into his trap. "Perfect…" he said softly.

He knew that he had put a sprig of mistletoe in the corner of the room, so he aimed for that, on the likely, no, definite chance that Krad would follow him.

Dark smirked when he felt himself be slammed against the wall and staring into a pair of golden eyes. To be perfectly honest, it turned him on.

"Well, well, well… Seems I've caught myself a mouse!" Krad smirk mirrored Dark's own. "Or Mousey." The blonde corrected evilly.

"I don't know about that." Dark said cheerfully, and ducked under Krad's arms and turning the tables on him, effectively pinning him in the same position he had been in moments before. "Oh, look what we're standing under Kraddykins! Mistletoe!" He carolled cheerfully.

Krad looked up, horror struck. "Wait, you mean… today's Christmas?" he demanded.

Dark grinned at him. "Yup!" he replied.

"Oh, no…" Krad snapped warningly. "I've avoided this scenario for 300 years. I'm not about to lose now; it's the only score I have against you!" he began to struggle against Dark's grip.

Dark could feel his grip loosening on Krad's wrists, so he leaned forward and kissed the other man softly, but passionately on the lips.

The Seraphim kept up his struggle for a few moments, then realised with no small amount of horror that he was actually enjoying the purple haired thief's kiss. He slowly stopped struggling and, carefully and uncertainly, wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and twined his fingers in his hair.

When they eventually broke apart, Krad whispered. "Dark, I don't know what to do about feelings like this."

Dark smiled. "Don't worry, I'll show you." He said and kissed the blonde's nose. Krad smiled his first true smile in three hundred years.

Dark pulled back to look at him, "It would seem that I've stolen myself an angel." He said quietly, so only Krad could hear, and he was delighted when he was rewarded with another smile. Krad drew his kaitou down for another, more passionate kiss.

Mio and the twins had come downstairs to view the proceedings, and sighed when they saw the two kissing under the mistletoe. "Where are Niwa and Hiwatari? I can't believe they're missing this!" Riku murmured, enthralled by how cute the two boys looked together.

Dark pulled away for a brief moment to wink at the girls conspirationally. "Oh don't worry, they're watching." He said with a grin. He returned to kissing his angel, and the girls blushed awkwardly when the saw Dark's hand slipping under Krad's clothes.

"Um, I think we'd better be going…" Risa said quietly, and her sister and Mio nodded their agreement.

"Bye Mrs. Niwa, Mr. Niwa, Grandpa!" they called.

"Bye girls! Merry Christmas!" Emiko called back.

"Merry Christmas!" The three chorused and let themselves out.

Dark detangled himself from Krad and took his hand. "C'mon, I believe Daisuke's room is empty." He whispered invitingly into the other's ear.

Krad grinned, making Dark's heart turn over. "Lead the way." He replied softly.

Dark did so happily. When he pushed Krad onto the bed the blonde said, "What about the Tamers?"

Dark grinned. "Don't worry about them; they'll thank us in the morning, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Daisuke woke up the next morning not remembering when he had fallen asleep, but it all came rushing back to him when he realised that there was a very groggy, very naked Satoshi waking up beside him. Looking down he realised that he too was wearing little to nothing. 

The realisation of this fact made Satoshi wake up in record time. "What happened?" he queried, showing no sign of his usual calm demeanour.

"I think Dark got what he wanted." Daisuke answered with a cute, lopsided grin that Satoshi found very endearing.

"In other words," the bluenette said, feeling slightly calmer, "He got Krad."

Dark yawned inside Daisuke's head, _"And damn good it was too." _He said slyly.

Daisuke shuddered. "Ew… okay, _so_ didn't need to know that!" he complained.

Satoshi looked at him questioningly. "You don't want to know." Daisuke told him with a grimace.

Satoshi chuckled. "No, you don't want to know what Krad said either."

"Nope. Definitely not." Daisuke shuddered again and Satoshi smiled at him.

"You know… they got to have their fun, why can't we?" he said coyly, looking at Daisuke through his bangs.

Daisuke blushed. "I couldn't agree more." He said. Anything he might have wanted to add to that thought was silenced as Satoshi pressed his lips to Daisuke's in a fierce, searing kiss that took the red head's breath away instantly.

Satoshi had just pushed Daisuke back so that they were lying, skin against skin, on the bed, still kissing his way down the smaller boy's neck, when both of them felt a sharp pain in their chests.

They sprang apart, and Satoshi recognised it as the same kind of pain he felt when Krad was coming out, but that wasn't generally accompanied by a bright ball of golden light. Nor did a ball of purple light usually separate itself from Daisuke.

Both were shocked when Dark and Krad materialised from the lights. The four stared at each other for a moment before Daisuke stammered. "H-how?"

"No idea," Dark answered. "But it probably has something to do with Krad and I being in love and you two being in love at the same time." To prove his point, he leant over and kissed Krad. It also seemed that Krad could now retract his wings, which makes things easier, Dark thought with a smirk.

"Yes well, as fascinating as all this is… speaking of being in love, would you two mind letting us get back to what we were doing?" Satoshi demanded of the older boys.

Dark looked the two up and down and laughed at the position he and Krad had left them in the night before and the position they had willingly put themselves in this morning. "Sorry, we'll leave you two alone." He said and pulled Krad out of the room.

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi, his face radiant. "Do you really mean that? Mean that you love me?" he asked happily.

Satoshi smiled. "Of course!" he told him. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Dark winked at Krad as they stood in the corridor with their arms around each other. "I told you they'd thank us this morning." He said smugly. 

Krad nodded sagely. "Of course you did." He reassured him, "But do you know where we might be able to find a room of our own at this particular moment, we can't use the one we were just kicked out of."

Dark laughed. "Right down the hall." He said and led Krad to the spare room.

All four boys were awoken a few hours later by delighted screams from Emiko and stifled laughter from Kosuke and Daiki.

**END**

* * *

The end, if you liked it, please review, and check out the other Mistletoe sagas I've written, you may find something you like.

Ja Ne!


End file.
